Strawberries and Plums
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Sora and Yolei get into a fight and pie fixes it. Better then it sounds... I just suck at summaries. Part Six of my random oneshot series.


A/n: I've given up on writing the last two stories of my oneshot series, its too hard to incorporated original characters without making them Mary – Sue, or Gary – Stu. So instead I'm making a Sora X Yolei. Fancy that. Keep in mind I haven't written a girl x girl yet. (Reason number two I decided to it's a challenge!) So bear with me if it sucks, and as always if you don't like something, then tell me – critically not in a flame- and I'll do my best to fix it and make it better. Unless I like it the way it was, or had a specific reason for it being so. Then I won't. Ninety percent of the time though, I'll fix it.

First Attempt: Mimi x Ken – floundering… need reviews, guys tell me if it's improved or not.

Second Attempt: Dai X Cody – awesome! I've gotten a lot of positive feed back! Glad you liked it.

Third attempt: Kari X Izzy – good! Thanks for the reviews!

Fourth Attempt: T.K. X Taichi- Awesome! Thanks for the feed back!

Fifth Attempt: Yama X Joe – Good.

Sixth and Final: Sora X Yolei

A/n: without further ado, I give you; Strawberries and Plums.

* * *

The night had started out peaceful enough; the two girls had been snuggling and watching a movie. Yolei's long plum purple hair sprawling out covering part of Sora's strawberry brunette hair both of them zoning out not really paying attention to the random romantic comedy they'd picked up for five dollars. The two were often compared to the fruit. Sora with her soft and sweet love, matched the sweet grace of the strawberry, and Yolei's loud and proud attitude matching the extreme shouting flavor of the plum (1). The moment was broken when the phone rang sharply. Sora moved to pick it up. A loud whine of protest came from the purple haired girl. Sora smiled softly but picked up the phone nonetheless.

"Hello? Takenouchi residence- Oh hey Meems – tomorrow- Can I bring Yolei? – Oh I see- yeah it should be fine- see you and Yama tomorrow." Sora turned back to her girlfriend a look of curiosity crossed Yolei's face. "Mimi and Yama want me to go shopping with them. Girls day out… don't tell Yama I called it that. I'm sorry but the potential date that we set for tomorrow will have to be moved."

"Why can't I go!?! You said we'd hang out again tomorrow. So if you're going with them why can't I join?" Sora stared at the girl before her. Yolei was angry to say the least, and currently, Sora was just as mad. Why couldn't Yolei see she needed this break? She sighed hotly and loudly, before replying acidly;

"Why do you have to be so difficult Yolei? I never get to see my friends, just because I said maybe doesn't mean that it's for sure. I agreed to hang out with Mimi and Yama at the mall. They said no girlfriends, or boyfriends allowed. I'm sorry this means we can't go on a date! Why don't you go hang out with Joe and Ken, they're obviously not doing anything." Sora felt her face get red and blotchy while she seethed. The only thing she got in return was a heated glare. "And another thing" She stated suddenly. "Stop acting like a child when you can't go somewhere with me. It's annoying. Get over yourself." The minute Sora said it she knew she'd said something extremely stupid, but once said, it was impossible to recall words. "Yolei- I'm sorry I didn't- She was instantly reminded of that plum people often spoke of, her face matching the dark purple of her hair. Then the girl seemed to calm, a hurt look flashed between her eyes.

"You know, this makes me wonder if strawberries and plumes can really go well together." Yolei said, turning around and trudged out of the apartment. Sora sighed, and sat down her eyes fluttering shut. Finally what Yolei had shouted sank in; she sat up abruptly, and blinked repeatedly.

"Did she just break up with me?"

???

The next day came and before Sora knew it she was at the mall with her two friends. Both of whom were looking at her worriedly. "So Sora honey is you ok?" The first thing she had done was tell the two about her argument with Yolei, and currently they sat in the food court talking about her current problem. She shook her head to Mimi's question.

"No not really. I've called her like six times and she won't answer. I don't know what to do." She growled and banged her head down on the table. Yamato sighed, and finally decided to come into the conversation.

"Why don't you just show her that you really care and that you were just being dumb?" He asked, picking at dirt under his fingernails. Sora shot up and smiled.

"THAT'S IT!" She said. She took his hand and kissed it, then kissed Mimi on the cheek. "You two are so helpful thanks!" The strawberry brunette took off running, leaving the other two sitting there.

"Are... we supposed to follow?" Mimi asked, rubbing her cheek that had previously been assaulted. Yamato shrugged, but before any words could pass his lips, Sora was running back towards them.

"Yama! You're a cook; can you help me make a pie?" She asked breathless grabbing his hand and pulling him upwards. "And Meems come help me find an outfit!" Mimi jumped at the opportunity following the girl whole- heartily, while Yamato wandered behind them complaining because everyone always thought that he had the time to help them cook, or learn to cook, or help stalk his Takeru and Taichi because it would be fun to see how everyone reacted when they found out they were dating.

???

Sora was nervous; Yolei was going to be here any moment. The pie sat ready she really hoped this worked. There was a soft nock on the door, she bustled over and opened it quickly. Yolei growled when she saw Sora, and went to turn on her heels, obviously still not over their argument. Sora grabbed her by the arm however and turned her back towards the room. "Please, I'm trying to make up for being the way I was."

Yolei sighed but entered the room. "Five minutes. Five minutes and I'm gone." She sat down in one of the chairs and huffed. Sora fidgeted slightly then cut and gave her a piece of the Strawberry – Plum pie she had made.

"Try this. Both Meems and Yama think its good." She said waiting for the other girl's reaction. Yolei cautiously took a bite, her face changed from curiosity to pleasure.

"Mmm" She hummed, taking another bite. Once the pie was gone she turned to Sora. "What was that, and how does it show you're sorry." At this part Sora blushed and looked down.

"Well, that was strawberry and plum pie, I just wanted to show you that we can and will work well together. It's just going to take some effort and a litter time to get over our differences." She said into the ground. "I know its dumb but-

Sora was cut off when Yolei jumped up and hugged her, breathing in the sent of her hair. "I'm willing to try if you are." She said. Sora smiled, her eyes lit up and she nodded.

* * *

1: Personal opinion. Plums have always seemed to shout "HEY EAT ME I'VE GOT FLAVOR BITCH!!" every time I see them. XD and Strawberries have always been like "C'mon, y'know you want to… I'm going to keep quietly making you want to 'till you eat me… dooo it". But then again my friends think I'm crazy because I constantly tell them what my foods thinking... xD

A/n: I liked it… it was different but enjoyable to write. Please review and tell me what you think!

Yolei: I want more of the pie. That was good.

Sora: I'll get Yama to cook it for us. His was so much better then mine!

Yama: Why does everyone think I've got all the time in the world! I have a life too you know!

Joe: No you don't... you spend most of your time either complaining because Tai beat you at something or boasting because you beat him.

Yama: You're not helping.

A/n… Any who, thanks for reading. You should also go and review my first part of the version 2.0 I made. Called "Not Working" 'casue I need to know if it's any good.


End file.
